The Mint Heart (Remake)
by qtyxg
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah rekan kerja. Bagaimana jika mereka ditugaskan dalam suatu project yang memaksa mereka untuk 'hidup bersama' dalam beberapa minggu? KAISOO/KAIDO. GS, Genderswitch
1. Tugas dari neraka…? Atau surga?

THE MINT HEART (REMAKE)

-ayuwidya-

.

Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo | etc

 **Warn!.**

Genderswitch (GS),

.

 **Saya hanya meremake, yang artinya adalah saya tidak mengubah jalan cerita apapun, dan saya hanya mangubah tatanan bahasa sesuai dengan kebanyakan fanfic yang pernah saya baca dibeberapa situs. Happy reading^^**

.

.

 _'_ _Mencintaimu seperti menikmati seporsi mint ice cream. Kebekuan hatimu, dingin menyentuku. Tak cukup satu sendok untuk merasamu. Butir yang melebur di dalamnya justru membuatku menyedok lagi dan lagi'_

 **BAGIAN SATU** ( Tugas dari neraka….? Atau surga? )

 _'_ _Dia memang selalu begitu, dingin. Tapi begitulah dia, dan aku menyukainya tanpa banyak protes , seperti aku menyukai mint ice cream yang membekukan lidahku' –D.O Kyungsoo_

 _._

 _._

Hampir sepuluh menit Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk didepan Mrs. Patricia dengan tampang reporter yang siap siaga. Sayangnya, Mrs. Patricia lebih memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang bercat merah menyala. Kalau tidak ingat dia atasan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menerkamnya, mencabuti kuku-kukunya sambil beteriak mengingatkan bahwa dia yang memanggilnya ke sini, mengingatkan bahwa diluar sana semua reporter sedang kalang kabut melaksanakan segala ide anehnya. Ingatkan juga bahwa, _Hello_ … Ini sudah detik-detik makan siang!

Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tak berani bersuara, hanya duduk kaku dan saking sudah lamanya, sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi arca. Jongin, fotografer tampan yang duduk disampingnya terang-terangan melihat jam tangannya.

"Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ada _deadline_ yang harus saya kerjakan. Lagipula, ini sudah waktu makan siang," Katanya dengan suara yang berat. Nadanya terkesan kalem dan tenang.

 _Hell!_ Kyungsoo lebih suka menunggu berjuta tahun lagi daripada mengatakan hal lancang seperti yang Jongin katakan barusan. Mrs. Patricia menengadahkan wajahnya yang mengerikan. Ia seperti baru tersadar bahwa ada dua ekor anak buahnya yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapannya. Mrs. Patricia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau memang tidak pernah sabar," Kemudian Mrs. Patricia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian. Senyum palsu, tentu saja. Mrs. Patricia tidak pernah mempunyai lengkungan mulut keatas, melainkan kebawah.

"Begini… saya memutuskan kalian berdua yang akan bertugas untuk liputan rubik _'Wherever You Want'_ — _"_ Ada jeda, Mrs. Patricia menunggu reaksi kami. Tentu saja Kyungsoo bahagia, senyum Kyungsoo melebar. Ia memang menginginkan tugas ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa pura-pura terkejut. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan diutus untuk project sepenting ini kalau bukan reporter yang berbakat?

"Saya akan mengumumkan pada rapat redaksi besok, dan saya akan menyuruh Jongdae untuk mengurus perjalanan kalian. Sebaiknya kalian bereskan semua _deadline_ , dan kalian akan berangkat lusa." Lanjut Mrs. Patricia.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kami akan berangkat liputan kemana?" Tanya Jongin

"Belum ditentukan, tunggu hasil _polling_ besok, pukul 12 malam," Jawab mrs. Patricia tegas.

"Apakah…..hanya kami berdua yang bertugas?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari melirik Jongin, berusaha menangkap ekspresinya. Namun, tak ada ekspresi apapun, manusia ini pasti tidak memiliki otot wajah. Dengan berita yang begini hebohnya saja tidak ada reaksi. Pikir Kyungsoo

"Bodoh! Tentu saja hanya berdua. Reporter favorit dan fotografer favorit," Mrs. Patricia kemudian terkekeh layaknya nenek sihir. "Pembaca pasti menyukai ide brilian ini! Lagi pula kau pikir ini perusahaan nenekmu? Perusahaan tidak akan mengangkut semua anggota perusahaan!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Wajahnya takut tapi hatinya meletup girang. Persetan dengan apa yang Mrs. Patricia maksud. Yang paling penting adalah Kyungsoo pergi liputan bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin tinggal mengangguk, atau menjawab 'ya'. Namun lelaki ini malah menengok kepada Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang salah ekspresi,

 _'_ _Ishh Seharusnya dia bisa membedakan ekspresi setuju dan kesal.'_

"Saya tidak ingin menjanjikan apa-apa," Kata Jongin tegas kepada Mrs. Patricia.

"Baiklah, saya juga tidak butuh janji. Kalian lanjutkan masalah janji janji atau apapun itu diluar" Kata Mrs. Patricia tidak peduli. Jongin beranjak, tanpa bicara juga tanpa menoleh pada partner sehidup-sematinya beberapa minggu kedepan.

 _'_ _Dia memang selalu begitu, dingin. Namun, begitulah dia, dan aku menyukainya tanpa banyak protes, seperti aku menyukai mint ice cream yang membekukan lidahku. Dia mirip seperti itu, paling dingin dari yang terdingin.'_

Kyungsoo mengekorinya.

Selintas mereka berdua mendengar Mrs. Paticia mendesis, "Hus…..hus…hus…."

.

.

Baekhyun, editor mode yang harusnya bekerja diruangannya sendiri malah duduk dimeja kerja Jongin. Dari jauh saja Jongin tahu dia, memangnya siapa lagi dikantor ini yang memakai syal bulu-bulu kekantor selain orang yang mempunyai stok malu tak terbatas? Dari wajah yang berseri-seri dan senyumnya yang janggal, Jongin tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

"Minggir! Ini kursi milikku!" Bentak Jongin ketus

" _Oh my god_. Kau jahat sekali, sih? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu, Jongin. Wajah boleh tampan tapi mulut seperti petasan,"

Dengan malas Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku. Sementara Jongin duduk, Baekhyun menyandarkan pinggulnya kepinggiran meja, sepeti adegan _sekretaris penggoda_? Dia menggoyang-goyangkan syalnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Mrs. Patricia tadi?"

"Besok rapat redaksi, kau akan tahu nanti."

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya Jongin!"

"Ceritanya panjang," Jongin berkilah sambil berpikir, Baekhyun bukan orang-orang yang mudah menyerah jika sudah mendengus bau-bau berita baru.

" .Sekarang!"

"Tidak Baekhyun!"

"Jongin!"

"Ti—"

"JONGIN!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring dan semua karyawan memperhatikan mereka.

"Bekhyun, dengar. Besok rapat redaksi dan kau akan segera mengetahuinya!" Jongin balik meneriakinya, tapi tentu saja suaranya lebih pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar….Kyungsoo juga dipanggil 'kan?" Mata Baekhyun membesar,

"Tidak! Sudah pergi sana! Aku alergi dengan bulu-bulu itu."

"Dasar tidak tahu _fashion_ , Awas saja kalau kau berbohong padaku!" Katanya sambil mencubit lengan Jongin

"Dasar gila!"

.

.

"Berarti kau harus menyiapkan strategi!" Baekhyun berkata dengan serius. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun dengan syal bulunya datang ke meja Kyungsoo dan meminta penjelaan mengapa dia dan Jongin dipanggil Mrs. Patricia.

"Strategi untuk apa?"

"Ya strategi untuk mendapatkan Jongin, bodoh!" Belum ada satu jam, tapi sudah ada dua orang yang mengatai Kyungsoo bodoh., Mrs. Patricia dan Baekhyun.

"Semua orang tahu kau menyukai Jongin!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?! Kau membuka _organizerku_ ya? Karena didalamnya memang ada foto Jongin. Sebetulnya foto itu ramai-ramai pada acara _gathering_ , kemudian ku gunting dan kusimpan bagian gambar Jongin saja."

"Benarkah?! _Oh My God_ , Kurasa kau memang benar-benar gila. Aku tidak pernah membuka barang pribadimu! kau sendiri yang bercerita kepada orang kantor, bahkan kepada Jongin sendiri, semua orang juga akan tahu. Sebab, kau adalah orang yang paling rajin _comment_ di semua social media milik Jongin," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, merapikan posisi syal bulu-bulu di pundaknya.

"Semua orang tahu kau adalah fans berat Jongin. Kau adalah orang yang paling sering menegur Jongin saat di lewat dihadapanmu. Kau adalah yang paling sering meminta Jongin untuk liputan bersama, dan kau juga satu-satunya orang yang memberi tanda merah di kalender tepat pada saat ulang tahun Jongin," Akhirnya pidato Baekhyun selesai.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak. Baekhyun memang benar.

"Sekarang cepat pikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan Jongin!"

"Mendapatkan Jongin? Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Aku menyukainya seperti _fans_ kepada idolanya. Aku cukup tahu diri. Walaupun aku bercerita kesemua orang kalau aku menyukainya bukan berarti aku menyukai Jongin seperti apa yang ada di otakmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Berarti kau tidak keberatan saat Jongin direbut perempuan lain?" Baekhyun menyelidik.

Seharusnya Baekhyun jadi reporter saja bukan fashion stylist. Pertanyaan Baekhyun benar-benar menohok Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika Jongin direbut perempuan lain?

"Tidak rela?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menekuk bibirnya kebawah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pertama-tama singkirkan _cardigan_ jelek itu. benar-benar membunuh selera tahu! Bisa bisa Jongin mengira bahwa kau seumuran dengan neneknya," Kata Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan syal hijaunya, lalu melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pertanyaan sulit dibenak Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika Jongin direbut perempuan lain? Mungkin sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menjawabnya, Jongin sudah benar-benar direbut oleh perempuan lain.

.

.

"Mengapa Kyungsoo? Mengapa bukan saya?" Krystal tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Tampaknya rapat redaksi ini benar benar berjalan seru. Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah Jongin hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Saya yakin bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik," Krystal melanjutkan orasi tanpa massa dengan wajah emosional.

Semua orang melengos, berusaha tidak terlalu memperhatikan adegan drama ini. Hanya Bekhyun yang terang terangan menikmati adegan drama ini.

"Saya juga selalu cocok bekerja dengan Jongin, seharusnya Mrs. Patricia memberi kesempatan kepada saya, bukan Kyungsoo!" Sekarang nama Jongin dibawa-bawa dalam adegan kecangan ini.

Mrs. Patricia hanya diam menanggapi Krystal.

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu hidupku Kyungsoo!" Kali ini Krystal berani menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dihadapan semua orang.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo melongo. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Krystal. Jongin yang berada disampingnyaikut geram kemudian berbisik lirih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Tiga detik kemudian Mrs. Patricia mengibaskan tangannya, "Rapat selesai," Ajaibnya, semua langsung orang bubar. Mrs. Patricia tidak mendengarkan Krystal. Krystal hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar rekan kerjanya berbisik

 _'_ _seharusnya dia tidak perlu membuat adegan drama segala. Memangnya Mrs. Patricia mempunyai telinga?'_

Keputusan sudah final. Tanpa diskusi dengan pemegang kepentingan, Mrs. Patricia bisa memutuskan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang akan berangkat untuk project _"Wherever You Want"_ Kemana? Itu akan diputuskan pukul dua belas malam nanti.

Sewaktu pulang kerja tadi, Kyungsoo masih mengejar Jongin dan mengacungkan selembar kertas. Jongin melirik sebentar, Jongin kira tadinya itu kertas kerja. Ternyata itu desain kaus couple. Jongin memandangnya tak percaya. Jadi dia akan bertugas dengan perempuan aneh. Itulah kenyataannya.

Manusia gila yang menganggu Jongin kali ini bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Krystal. Baekhyun bahkan mengikutinyaa sampai parkiran demi memberikan daftar oleh-oleh.

 _'_ _Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang?'_ pikir Jongin

Dikelilingi orang orang aneh hari ini membuat Jongin benar-benar lelah. Sampai di apartemen Jongin langsung merebahkan diri. Rasanya baru beberapa menit tertidur, ponselnya berbunyi.

 _'_ _Sial! Manusia mana yang tidak bisa membaca jam, pukul dua belas lebih beberapa detik menelpon orang?'_

Jongin segera menyelipkan ponsel cerewet itu dibawah karpet dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah melihat hasil _polling_?" Pukul dua belas malam lebih beberapa detik dan Mrs. Patricia baru mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh. Sejak pulang kantor tadi, Si Karyawan Teladan ini sudah menunggu di depan Laptop. Dengan setia Kyungsoo menunggu pukul dua belas. Jadi jangan ditanya dia sudah melihat hasil polling atau belum. Itu menanyakan kredibilitas Kyungsoo namanya!

"Sudah, Mrs," Jawab kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar, mengingat dia dan Jongin akan bertugas bersama. Bukankah banyak kisah cinta yang berawal dari si wanita dan pria terperangkap dalam sebuah situasi berdua? Lalu kemudian mereka saling jatuh cinta kemudian menjalin hubungan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya menghubungi Jongin dari tadi tidak ada jawaban," Mrs. Patricia setengah marah dan setengah mengeluh.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih menentramkan daripada ini.

"Mungkin begitu. Ya sudah kau saja yang menghubungi Jongin dan beritahu destinasi pertama kalian," Sambungan telepon diputus.

Tugas pertama menelpon Jongin? Baiklah, awal yang menyenangkan. Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia segera menghubungi Jongin dan tersambung didering pertama.

"HEI TAHU TIDAK INI PUKUL BERAPA?" alih-alih mengucapkan selamat malam, Jongin malah berteriak, suaranya serak. Jongin pasti terbangun gara-gara panggilan ini, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Dari tadi tidak berhenti menelponku, sudah tahu tidak dijawab ya jangan menghubungiku terus!"

"Apa?" Kata Kyungsoo bingung.

 _'_ _Siapa yang menghubunginya berkali-kali?! Aku masih menelponnya sekali!'_

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Kyungsoo kembali teringat rencana perjalanannya dengan Jongin dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi semangat. Layaknya pengantin baru yang diberi tiket bulan madu. "Jongin, kau sudah melihat hasil polling?"

"Belum,"

"Kenapa belum?"

"Ya memangnya apa masalahmu?"

"Bukan begi—"

"Aku bukan orang yang rela menunggu hasil polling ditengah malam. Memangnya aku jin?"

 _'_ _Aku tidak peduli kau Jin atau manusia, yang penting kau tampan, hahaha!'_

"Aku ingin tidur karna ini jam tidurku, cepat katakan ada apa?!"

"Kau ini mengapa membentakku terus sih?! Ini juga jam tidurku! Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa kita besok akan berangkat menuju….."

Tut…tut…tut…

"…..Gangneung, provinsi Gangwon…." Sambung Kyungsoo lalu terdiam.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi! Aku kembali dengan akunku yang baru khusus kaisoo, kali ini aku bawa cerita dari ayuwidya yang judulnya the mint heart. Kenapa aku remake ini? Karena cerita ini emesh banget lucu-lucu gila gitu, karna aku lihat kalau pdf dari novel ini jarang banget, akhirnya aku mutusin ngeremake deh^^ Karena biasanya di akunku yang satunya aku ngeremake dan buat cerita dengan cast Hunhan, kali ini aku bawa kaisoo. semoga pada suka ya. Kalau ada saran bisa ngisi di kolom review. Trimakasih!

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Raja Es dan Ratu Drama

THE MINT HEART (REMAKE)

-ayuwidya-

.

Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo | etc

 **Warn!**

Genderswitch (GS),

.

 **Saya hanya meremake, yang artinya adalah saya tidak mengubah jalan cerita apapun, dan saya hanya mangubah tatanan bahasa sesuai dengan kebanyakan fanfic yang pernah saya baca dibeberapa situs. Happy reading^^**

.

.

 _'_ _Mencintaimu seperti menikmati seporsi mint ice cream. Kebekuan hatimu, dingin menyentuku. Tak cukup satu sendok untuk merasamu. Butir yang melebur di dalamnya justru membuatku menyedok lagi dan lagi'_

.

 **BAGIAN DUA ( Raja Es dan Ratu Drama )**

.

 _'_ _Mencairkan hatinya bukan untuk kumiliki sendiri, Aku ingin ia bisa merasakan cinta yang hangat dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.' –D.O Kyungsoo_

.

.

Sejak tadi malam, Jongin sudah mulai tidak suka dengan suara telepon. Suaranya seperti hantu yang sedang menerornya. Sebenarnya….sedikit tidak adil sih, setelah Jongin melihat _record_ panggilan yang masuk tadi malam, yang menelponnya berkali-kali adalah Mrs. Patricia bukan Kyungsoo. Ternyata Kyungsoo baru sekali menghubunginya dan gadis itu langsung mendapat bentakan dari Jongin, Tapi ada yang aneh menurut Jongin, mengapa ia baru mengangkat panggilan saat yang menelponnya adalah Kyungsoo? Padahal sebelumnya Jongin hanya membiarkan ponselnya berbunyi terus.

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi lagi, sepagi ini. Sambil mengoles selai pada roti sarapannya, ia menjawab panggilan dengan malas.

"Jongin! Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau angkat? Aku sudah menghubungimu dari tadi!" Suara Kyungsoo memekakan telinganya. Jongin hanya berdecak sebal.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku sudah berada di bandara, kita _check-in_ bersama ya? Agar kita bisa duduk bersebelahan, hihihi…" Kyungsoo terkekeh disebelah sana

" _Check-in_ bersama? Duduk bersebelahan? Kau bicara sih?!"

"Jongin…..jangan bilang kau masih ada didalam rumah?"

"A-aku memang masih ada didalam rumah," Jawab Jongin polos.

"Dan tidak tahu bahwa kita harus menuju Gangneung, sekarang juga?"

"Gangneung apa?"

"Kau serius tidak tahu?!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris diseberang telepon.

"Serius," Jongin mulai merasa tidak tenang, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan…

"Ya Tuhan! Wherever You Want! Kyungsooo, kita flight pukul berapa?"

"Satu jam lagi…." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan lemas.

"Aku berangkat sekarang!" Jongin langsug terbang ke kemarnya, Mengambil kamera dan segala perlengkapannya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, urusan kamera selesai. Kemudian Jongin mengambil _travel bag_ yang berada diatas lemari dan memasukan semua pakaian dan perlengkapannya. Sepuluh menuit sudah terlewati, ia mengumpat karena merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sembari menunggu taksi datang, Jongin membereskan beberapa sepatu yang mungkin akan ia gunakan saat berada di Gangneung.

"Paman antarkan saya menuju bandara," Ucap Jongin ketika ia memasuki taksi dan kemudian meminta untuk lebih mempercepat kemudi.

"Kau sampai mana?" Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin untuk keseribu kalinya, "Aku sudah _check-in_ , sepertinya sedang ada razia, aku tidak bisa memberikan dua tiket sekaligus, cepatlah sedikit!"

"Iya akan aku usahakan,"

Lain waktu , saat supir taksi sedang menyetir, Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin lagi. "Sudah ada panggilan _Boarding_ , kau sampai mana Jongin?"

"Aku sudah sampai di Jalan Tol bandara, jalanan sangat ramai,"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah kau terbang saja, aku akan menyusulmu nanti,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku harus pergi bersamamu, kalau kau tidak terbang maka aku juga tidak akan terbang!" Kyungsoo menjerit yang membuat Jongin harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa centi dari telinganya.

"Kyungsoo please," Kata Jongin datar, "Kau kekanakan sekali sih?! kita tidak berangkat untuk berbulan madu. Kita berangkat untuk bekerja. Kita bertemu di bandara Gangneung!" Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa wanita suka sekali bermain drama.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini dan aku tidak akan kemana-mana!" Telepon kemudian ditutup sepihak oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin baru tahu bahwa ada perempuan keras kepala selain Mrs. Patricia dan Baekhyun yaitu Kyungsoo.

Sampai di bandara, Jongin segera masuk dan berlari mencari Kyungsoo. Selagi menunggu barang bawaannya memasuki lorong _scanner_ Jongin menyadari rupanya pagi ini penuh dengan drama. Pertama Kyungsoo, kemudian sekarang, dibandara juga sedang ada drama.

Tampak beberapa petugas mengelilingi seorang gadis yang merajuk dilantai, mungkin dia tertinggal pesawat rombongannya. Sama seperti Jongin, tapi sampai kapanpun Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan tersebut. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya ketika pemeriksaan selesai. Lelaki itu akan menghubungi Kyungsoo, dan menanyakan dimana dia dan keberadaan tiketnya.

"Hallo….Jongin, aku ada disini, arah pukul sembilan!" Kata Kyungsoo lemah, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jongin menoleh. Gadis yang sedang merajuk dilantai itu melambaikan tangannya. Oh, ternyata dia Kyungsoo! Mengapa Kyungsoo menangis? Mengapa orang-orang mengerubungi Kyungsoo? Beragai macam pertanyaan mucul dibenak Jongin, Ia kemudian berjalan cepat, menerobos banyak orang untuk segera sampai pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo menjerit ketika Jongin datang

Kyungsoo betul-betul duduk di lantai sembari memeluk lututnya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau. Pipinya basah, bekas menangis. Jongin segera berjongkok dan memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkari lututnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin akhirnya kau datang!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin sambil berteriak histeris. Jongin melongo.

"Paman lihatlah! Jongin 'saya' sudah datang, bisakah anda memperlambt _take off_ nya? Kami bisa berlari dengan cepat, ahjussi. Kami janji!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada petugas yang membawa _walkie talkie_. "Aku mohon _ahjussi. Jebal?"_

"Kyungsoo apa yang—"

"Jongin, paman ini tidak membiarkan kita pergi, lalu kita bagaimana? Paman kumohon _?_ " Pegawai yang jumlahnya sekitar 6 orang tersebut tampaknya sedang bermusyawarah, sesekali terdengar intonasi tidak setuju ataupun sebaliknya.

"Hanya karena _check-in_ ditutup kau melakukan ini? Dasar sinting!" Jongin mengumpat tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, dengan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Ini cara tepat satu-satunya, Jongin!"

Kemudian keenam petugas tersebut menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan iba. Melihat kyungsoo tepatnya. Salah satunya seperti atasan mereka dan kemudian membuka suara.

"Maafkan saya nona, sekarang para penumpang sudah selesai melakukan _boarding_ dan mereka bersiap untuk _take-off_ " Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan berdiri, namun Kyungsoo malah ikut berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Jonginn…..Kita tidak jadi menikah!" Kyungsoo meracau kembali diikuti dengan air matanya yang menetes.

Menikah? Jongin melongo lagi. Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah?

"Kalian akan menikah?" Salah satu pegawai buka suara.

"Kami tidak—"

"Gagal sudah rencana pernikahan dan bulan madu kita. Seumur hidup aku akan mengingat hari pernikahan kita adalah hari tersial! Dan aku akan menceritakan kepada anak cucuku bahwa maskapai ini payah. Tidak mengerti perasaan orang!" Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin sambil meracau tidak jelas.

"Kita harus menulis berita bahwa maskapai ini tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Kata Kyungsoo, sekarang mereka menjadi tontonan gratis se-bandara

Jongin hanya melongo, tidak tahu bagaimana menangani perempuan yang ada dipelukannya tersebut. Dihadapan banyak orang, Jongin tidak mungkin menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo dan mengkhianati skenario yang sudah gadis itu buat. Jongin berdiri kaku, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu. Berusaha tidak terlihat janggal.

"Baiklah…Baiklah…" Akhirnya petugas berseragam tadi membuka suara, sambil menghela nafas berat. "Kalian bisa _boarding_. Saya akan berkoordinasi dengan awak kabin. Tapi saya hanya memberikan kalian waktu tiga menit untuk berlari, anggap saja ini kado pernikahan dari kami,"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpandangan. Bersama-sama meyakinkan diri.

"Tiga menit dimulai dari…sekarang!" Kata petugas dengan berwibawa.

"Terimakasih banyak paman!" Jongin langsung melesat masuk. Sementara Kyungoo, gadis itu mengekori Jongin. Dari belakang ia berteriak kepada pegawai yang baik hati itu. "Terimakasih paman! Kami akan berkata kepada anak cucu kami kalau ini adalah maskapai terbaik yang pernah ada didunia!"

 _Anak cucu? Kami? Gila!_

.

.

Menurut Kyungsoo, ini akan menjadi perjalanan terbaik seumur hidupnya, karena ia akan melewatinya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai ide ' _Wherever You Want_ ', Dan mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya ide gila Mrs. Patricia yang Kyungsoo suka. Senyum dibibir Kyungsoo tidak bisa hilang semenjak duduk dalam pesawat. Tentu saja, saat mereka masuk pesawat., keduanya disambut oleh gerutuan penumpang yang harus menunggu mereka selama lima menit. Sepanjang lorong Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga terus membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada setiap penumpang yang menyoraki mereka dengan kesal.

"Aku perlu penjelasan," Suara Jongin yang berat mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memandang perempuan itu dengan wajah serius.

"Penjelasan apa?" Kyungsoo mengedipakan matanya dan membetulakan letak poninya. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti….tapi dia mencoba menghindar dari penjelasan yang dimaksud oleh Jongin.

"Masalah pernikahan….bulan madu…anak cucu…apa-apaan itu?" Jongin tidak bercanda, pandangannya tajam mengunci mata Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin terlihat kesal, seperti tidak setuju dengan ide Kyungsoo yang telah berhasil tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, supaya kita bisa terbang…" Jelas Kyungsoo tenang. Mata Jongin membesar. " Rasanya hanya itu alasan yang terdengar….hmm…pantas?"

Jongin makin melotot.

Kyungsoo jadi kecewa. Apa Jongin tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih padanya? Kyungsoo sudah rela menjadi tontonan orang-orang dibandara hanya demi menunggu Jongin. Sekarang, lelaki itu marah hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Lain kali kalau sudah waktunya untuk berangkat dan aku tidak ada ditempat, kau pergi duluan saja," Kata Jongin serius, tatapannya kesal. Ya, Kyungsoo tahu, ungkin Jongin malu menjadi tontonan banyak orang tadi.

"Maka dari itu, kau jangan sampai tidak ada, karena aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum kau datang!" Kata Kungsoo.

Kyungsoo telah menunggunya lama. Lalu mengapa sekarang ia harus meninggalkannya? Kyungsoo menantinya sejak berbulan-bulan sejak kali pertama perempuan itu mengenalnya, berharap hatinya yang beku akan mencair. Seperti _mint ice cream_ yang lupa dimasukkan kedalam lemari pendingin. Ia mencair….dan yang tertinggal hanyalah sensasi dingin. Karakternya yang kuat itu tak mungkin hilang menurut Kyungsoo

Mencairkan hatinya bukan untuk Kyungsoo miliki sendiri, tentu saja, namun ia ingin Jongin merasakan cinta yang hangat dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Hah! Kita lihat saja, seberapa kuat kau menungguku," Kata Jongin. "Kalau aku berada diposisimu, pasti aku sudah pergi duluan." Kedinginan kata-kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Seperti ada es yang masuk kedalam aliran darah gadis itu dan menyakitinya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mencoba mengalihkan sakit hatinya dengan memperhatikan awan-awan putih yang bergelung lembut dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo," Terdengar suara Jongin melembut. Kyungsoo menoleh "Terimakasih," Kata Jongin singkat tapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo melongo. Satu kata yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia bukan main, dan berhasil menghilangkan rasa kecewanya kepada Jongi beberapa detik yang lalu. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, ia pasti sudah memeluk Jongin.

"Tidak masalah," Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Jongin mengangguk lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Emm…Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh sambil mengangkat alis, wajahnya terlihat lebih ramah sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika pesawat ini sudah _landing_ kita foto berdua didepan pesawat? Ini 'kan pesawat kenangan kita. Bagaimana?" Jongin melengos, menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng, seolah Kyungsoo mengusulkan untuk melompat dari pesawat bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak berjanji," Jawab Jongin tanpa nada. Rahang Jongin kembali kaku dan tatapan matanya kembali tidak ramah.

"Aku ingin tidur!" Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa, silahkan tidur saja, jadi aku bebas melihatmu selama satu jam dalam perjalanan menuju Gangneung,"

Mata tajamnya terpejam. Kyungsoo bisa melihat deretan bulu pendek di kelopaknya. Oh…Kyungsoo menyukai alisnya yang tebal, meski agak berantakan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tulang hidungnya yang panjang dan agak mancung. Kemudian, bibirnya mempunyai ukuran yang pas. Pahatan rahangnya yang tegas sungguh mengagumkan. Di dahinya jatuh beberapa helai rambutnya. Rambut lurus yang sudah agak panjang, dipotong tipis bagian bawahnya. Kesimpulannya, Kyungsoo menyukainya. Wajahnya lebih enak dipandang daripada gumpalan awan diluar sana.

Mencintainya seperti menikmati seporsi _mint ice cream_. Kebekuan hantinya dingin menyentuh Kyungsoo, tak cukup satu sendok merasakannya. Bulir pahit yang melebur didalamnya justru membuat gadis itu menyendok lagi, dan lagi….[]

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 ** _Teaser For Next Chapter!_** **(Satu kamar Berdua?!)**

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jongin…aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Ini kamar milikku! Ladies first!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Mr. Kim, apakah ini teman anda?"_

 _.._

 _"_ _Jongin, A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo…kau yakin akan tidur sekamar denganku?"_

 _._

 _"_ _Mundur atau aku akan berteriak!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Jongin jangan!"_

.

.

Hi! Saya bawa Chapter 2 dibulan puasa hehehe, berhubung novel ini ber-rated aman, jadi saya tidak ada hambatan untuk melanjutkan dibulan puasa^^ Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? Apakah kurang panjang? Atau kurang memuaskan? Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review di chapter pertama dan Alhamdulillah ff ini lumayan disukai para readers. Memang novel ini serunya minta ampun. Bedanya kalau di novel menggunakan sudut padang orang pertama pelaku utama tapi yang saya remake ini saya ubah menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu agar mudah membacanya. Semoga kedepannya yang review makin banyak ya agar saya jadi semangat ngelanjutin^^

.

.

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Baby Crong** **Kim YeHyun** **ViraaHee** **9493** **Kaisoo32** **restifina** **mcdyonal** **Tamtamie** **AhyoungSoo** **yixingcom** **| wiwidya | kim fany |** **Shun Akira** **NopwillineKaiSoo** **| kaisooo1288 |** **Domi12** **dejong13** **kysmpppprt** **wenandareghita** **lee kaisoo** **chocohazelnut07** **didinsoo** **DyOnly One** **xoxo0293** **vionaaaH** **Ms. Do12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind To review?**


End file.
